Sara Fisher
Keith Harrow, ex-husband |status = Living |season4 = X }} Sara Fisher is the mother of David Fisher and sister of Ben Fisher who appeared in . Appearances Sara told her son, David, that it was time to get ready for bed. She then saw her ex-husband, Keith Harrow, standing at the front door. She told him he couldn't be there, but he said he wanted to see his family. She told him that he was drunk and that she wasn't his wife anymore. Keith became increasingly angry and started pounding on the door, and Sara told him to stop and ran to call the police. However, Keith broke in and hit Sara, knocking her to the ground. David then came into the room and pushed Keith, telling him to leave his mother alone, but Keith told him to go to his room; David refused, and Keith woged into a Siegbarste and threw David to the ground. Sara then grabbed a metal fireplace poker and hit Keith in the back of the legs and then on his back. This gave she and David enough time to run to their car outside. Keith followed them and pounded on the hood of the car, but they drove off as Keith screamed that he'd kill them all if they didn't come back. Sara was hospitalized from Keith concussing her, and she was visited by her brother, Ben. He asked Sara if she called the police, and she replied that she didn't have time but that the doctors did. She told her brother that she had to stay overnight at the hospital because of her concussion. The next day at the hospital, Ben said to Sara that he wasn't going to let her go back home until Keith was in jail. Sara countered that he never stays in jail very long, so Ben offered to have them live with him at his house, but she replied he'd still find her. Nick, Hank, and Trubel then arrived at the hospital, and Nick and Hank spoke to Sara while Trubel spoke to David outside the hospital room to also simultaneously monitor if Sara woged. The detectives told Sara about Keith's body being found and that the case was being treated as a homicide. Sara proceeded to tell them about what happened when Keith showed up at her house. Sara later returned to her house with David and Ben, and Ben told Sara that he prayed for a Golem, but Sara denied that neither Ben nor a Golem killed Keith. When they entered the home, Keith's brother, Nate, was waiting; he attacked both David and Sara and severely frightened David when he angrily woged into a Siegbarste. Sara got up and got David out from the other side of the table as she called the police. Nate then left, but not before threatening to kill them. Nick and Hank arrived soon after to get information about what happened with Nate, and Hank got Nate's address from Sara. Nick told her they were going to leave officers at the house until Nate was apprehended, and he asked a traumatized-looking David how he was doing. When David asked for Trubel, Nick said he'd call her to come over, and Sara thanked him. Later that night, Nick, Hank, and Ben returned to the house. While Ben stayed outside waiting for Nick to bring out David, Sara asked Nick and Hank if they arrested Nate, and they told her he was taken care of. She asked them where Ben was, and Nick informed her he was outside and that they wanted to talk to David about what happened. Hank told Sara he wanted to talk to her, and Nick, David, and Trubel then all went outside. As soon as they left, Sara asked Hank if Nate was actually dead, and he told her he was. Moments later, Sara heard David yelling outside. Hank tried to stop her from going out there but ultimately could not stop her. Sara watched as the Golem that Ben had prayed for rose from the ground and easily fought off Ben attempting to put a shem in its mouth. She ran over to him as the Golem then attacked Nick and then Trubel, who accidentally knocked David over. When the Golem started to engulf her, David ran up and repeatedly hit it with the shem that Ben had dropped, which dismissed the clay humanoid creature. She ran over and hugged her son, who celebrated what he had just done, and asked everyone what had just happened. Images 404-promo3.jpg 404-promo16.jpg 404-promo17.jpg Trivia *Sara means "lady, princess, noblewoman" in Hebrew.